Maybe
by Mysterious-I
Summary: When Icy gets captured in a battle against the Winx. She discovers some feelings she didn't know she had.. ONE SHOT. BLOOM X ICY


**Hey hey! First Winx Fanfiction..**

 **This is NOT beta .**

 **I don't own Winx Club!**

* * *

Its never fun losing. Its never fun being in prison. Its never fun having the fairy's win. That's all Icy can think as she sit in a bright pink cell under alfea.

Icy had yet again gone up against the Winx club. Icy with Darcy and Stormy. Fighting the winx. Like good old times. Normally the Trix would leave when they thought they were going to lose. They didn't think they were going to lose. And so, when Bloom and Stella had attacked Icy at the same time and managed to knock her out. The other two members of the trix had done a runner on her. Leaving her. Alone. In Alfea. To fight alone.

Icy dreads to think what Valtor will think. "just kill me now.." Icy mumbles under her breath. She rather that than go to the trial and end up in some stupid ice presion again.

What idiot said 'lets stick the ICE witch in the ICE prision' in the first place? Icy bets it was a fairy. That sounds like a fairy thing.

But the one thing that icy really dreads.. Is her uncle finding out. Her uncle. A retired wizard who also had a thing for taking over the world. Or at least.. Trys to take over the world. He has high standards. And shes afraid she just dosent live up to them.

Letting out a long sigh Icy stands up from her 'bed' and walks over to the window. The window was level with the ground of Alfea. So, all Icy could really see was feet. And shoes. But it could be worse, Icy tells herself.

There are certain shoes she remembers. Like miss Faragonda and miss Griffen. No doubt talking about Icy's down fall.

"oh, how the mighty have fallen.." a voice pulled Icy from her thoughts. She turned around to see no one other than Bloom.

"ah bloom. How nice of you to.. Grace me with your presents." Icy mumbled with a roll of her eye.

"your trials in an hour.. I brought you some clothes. I picked it out for you. Your other outfits a little.. 'Mean' for the trial."

"mean?" Icy raised her eyebrows and looked at the clothes in Blooms hands. "and what? That's not mean..?"

"just get dressed Icy." Bloom put the clothes down on the bed. "ill be back in a few with some food for you." Bloom grumbled before leaving. Icy looked at the clothes as if they had personally offended her. Who's clothes are they? Icy breathily wondered if they were Blooms.. But the thought went out of her head as fast as it came. "its not going to hurt up.." Bloom spoke from the door way, holding a tray of food.

"why are you doing this!" Icy demanded. Frustration taking over her. "stop being nice!"

"i'm a fairy.." Bloom pointed out. "its what i do.." she let out a small giggle. Icy turned from her. Unable to keep the ghost of a smile of her lips.

Icy had an unfortunately inconvenient relationship with Bloom. She had thought her beautiful and annoying from day one. It made Icy mad. Darcy referred to it as 'a high school crush'. Its not. Icy hates bloom. Hates her wings. Her cheerful attitude. Her blue eyes. Her cute outfits. Her beautiful hair. Her determination and her love for her friends. The more Icy thought about it the more it clicked. A high school crush.. Is exactly what it was.

Icy cant _like_ her though. She refuses to. Icy is a witch, a trix, and she.. Doesn't like anyone. Especially a fairy.

"get out." Icy growled.

"Ic-"

"I said.." Icy turned to her. Her face red. Weather it from embarrassment or from anger, Icy didn't know. "get out!" she yelled. Loud enough for everyone in Alfea to hear.

Bloom backed away. Fear present in her eyes until she got her thoughts together and that damn determination that Icy knew and loved (wait.. _What?)_ was back.

"fine! But don't say no body ever tried to help you. You're the reason why you're here. Its your fault. No body else's.." Bloom put the food down, turned and stormed out the room leaving Icy to question her thoughts and wonder what might happen.

 ** __winx club__**

 _"Icy i sentence you to.. A lifetime with out magic. Six years community serves at Alfea college for fairy's."_

...

Six years..

...

No magic..

...

Icy sat in her cell once more. Relaying the information over and over again..

"Icy?" Bloom leaned against the door frame. "come with me." she said when Icy looked up to her. A scowl present on her face as she follows Bloom down the halls of Alfea. Every student the two past gave a bright smile to Bloom and a scared frown to Icy. Eventually the two came to a door in the teachers wing.

"this will be your room.." Bloom explained as she opened the door. "it looks like we will be spending a lot more time together.." Bloom smiled at her before going to leave.

And in a moment of weakness, Icy put aside her selfish pride to call out Bloom. "bloom!" when the fairy turned around Icy sighed and whispered "thank you.." before heading into her room and closing the door. Unaware of the blushing Bloom behind the door. Maybe.. Just maybe.. Being stuck at Alfea.. Isn't too bad.

* * *

 **Please Fav, Follow and REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
